


After the Flaunt

by SadiesGhost



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom
Genre: Cumberloving, F/M, Flaunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:18:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2451032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadiesGhost/pseuds/SadiesGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rest of the story after the Flaunt Magazine shoot and video...</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Flaunt

I wasn't long out of the bath when I heard the latch of the front door click, the gentle blast of cold air from outside burst through the house, and a thud as it shut.

"Benedict?" I called, as I towel-dried my hair. "Benedict?"

I heard nothing, and was about to call again, when I heard the creak of the bottom stair. My heart began to pound, as I considered that the person making their way to me was not my man, but by someone more sinister. Tentatively, I left the steam-filled bathroom and made my way across the landing.

Leaning over the bannister I saw him. He was at the little landing separating the two flights of wooden stairs, looking into our antique mirror. His silhouette was captivating, the dim evening light making its way through the small window to his right and accentuating the small curve in his back, and his pert bum. He was wearing a sharp, but unusual suit, high-waisted trousers sparking my arousal, and a shorter jacket with military buttons. He was fiddling with them as he inspected himself in the mirror, and I gasped as I watched his slender fingers caress the brass. There was a small click as two of the buttons clashed, before he subtly moved his head, and his gaze to the left, using the mirror to look at me, looking down at him.

He held my gaze like a predator to his prey. I was fixated. I couldn't move, but a small nod and the tiniest upturn of his lip made me drop my towel. 

He looked away, head tilted down, and adjusted the cuffs on his pristine shirt. And then with a swoop he began to ascend the stairs and come to me. 

It felt like an eternity but then, he was in front of me, eyeing me up from top to bottom. I was exposed. And he was beautiful. Still with his head tilted downward he looked at me through his brow, a menacing stare that left me powerless, and then, he moved.

He took my left hand, and turned me round, using his other hand to guide me back into the bathroom.

He shut the door, and switched on the shower. The steam filled the room once more and I could no longer see him. I reached out into the steam to try to find him but was powerless.

And then I felt his lips on my breast....


End file.
